Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire having a plurality of projecting portions which project in a tire width-direction.
Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known pneumatic tires each having a plurality of projecting portions which project in a tire width-direction (e.g., JP-A-2010-264962). According to a structure of this pneumatic tire, traction performance on a mud area or a rocky area is enhanced due to resistance caused when the projecting portions shear dirt and due to friction between the projecting portions and rock, and resistance to external damage is enhanced due to increase in rubber thickness.
By the way, weight balance of the tire is prone to become uneven due to existence of the projecting portions. Accordingly, when the tire is produced (vulcanized), rubber does not smoothly flow, the tire may be chipped (bare may be generated) with respect to a desired tire shape, or uniformity may be lowered and this may cause vibration or noise of a vehicle.